1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel capable of improving image quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, the liquid crystal display has been widely applied in various electronic products for panel displaying. The operation of the liquid crystal display panel is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of a liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of light provided by a backlight module. In general, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a plurality of pixels, a scan driver, and a data driver. The data driver is configured to provide a plurality of data signals to the plurality of pixels via data lines. The scan driver is configured to output a plurality of scan signals to turn on corresponding pixels via scan lines.
When resolution of the liquid crystal display panel is higher, the scan driver needs to turn on the pixels at higher frequency, correspondingly, time for turning on the pixel is shorter. If time for turning on the pixel is insufficient, the data signals can not be written into the pixels completely, so as to affect images of the liquid crystal display panel. Especially, when the liquid crystal display panel is utilized to display 3D images, the scan driver needs to turn on the pixels at twice of the original frequency, such that time for turning on the pixel is decreased to a half of the original time. The liquid crystal display panel of the prior art may have bad image quality, or even can not display images correctly when displaying high resolution images or 3D images due to insufficient time for turning the pixels.